JAMAIS
by Enchantra83
Summary: Un homme, un orage, un journal et un regard chocolat. Quand on ne peut jamais oublier... ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 2

Jamais

Un homme tenait la gazette du sorcier dans sa main. Il avait le teint pâle, les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. On n'aurait pas su dire si ils étaient blonds ou blancs d'ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient gris délavé par le temps. Les traits de son visage étaient marqués comme quelqu'un qui avait vu trop de choses dans sa longue vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas car il n'avait pas encore trente ans.

L'homme déambula rapidement, à cause de la pluie qui battait, jusqu'à un immeuble gris et discret. Il monta les marches étroites de l'escalier et ouvrit une porte qui grinça. Il jeta le journal sur une table en bois et lança son manteau noir ruisselant sur un vieu canapé vert miteux. L'appartement était sombre, froid et petit.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette personne, dans cet état misérable, avait appartenu à l'une des grandes familles de sorciers les plus riches et les plus craintes. En effet ce triste individu n'était autre que Draco Malefoy. Jamais personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître.

Draco tira la chaise et déplia le journal. Son regard s'arrêta net sur la une qui titrait 10 ans déjà. Il lâcha les feuilles de papier froissées.

Soudain l'odeur du sang, les cris, les morts, tout lui revint en mémoire. Cette vison atroce du champ de bataille fut balayé par ce regard chocolat qui le hantait encore depuis toutes ces années. Ces yeux qu'il avait tant aimés et qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier. Cette jeune fille qui avait traversait tel un ouragan son existence et qui avait tout bouleversé. Cette histoire n'avait pas duré longtemps mais jamais plus il n'avait vu les choses comme le lui avait enseignait son père.

Son esprit fit un bond en arrière dans ce sinistre passé.

Draco se revoyait en dernière année à Poudlard. Il se rappelait l'atmosphère tendue du fait de la réapparition de Lord Voldemort. L'angoisse qui montait chez les enfants de moldus inquiets non pour eux mais pour leurs parents qui vivaient hors du monde magique. Les professeurs, plus sévères que jamais avec les élèves afin qu'ils apprennent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se défendre. La tension maximum qu'il y avait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Il se rappelait le survivant, la belette et elle : Hermione Granger.

Il se souvenait aussi des six ans où il n'avait cessé de l'appeler sang de bourde et de la traquer. Il n'en était plus aussi fier qu'à l'époque.

Vraiment il avait été imbécile de faire cela. Tout ça du au fait qu'on lui avait appris que seul le sang pur compté et que tout le reste ne valait rien. C'était à force de coups et de sorts de magie noire que toutes ses idées s'étaient incrustées dans sa chair d'enfant et cela avait empiré dès son entrée à la célèbre école. En permanence, Lucius, son père, le mettait en compétition avec le trio. Il attisait sa haine afin d'en faire un mangemort extrêmement puissant, digne d'être son héritier.

Mais toutes ces fadaises avaient perdu leur sens au mois de Décembre, 10 ans plutôt.

C'était une nuit d'orage semblable à celle-ci. Les éclairs et le tonnerre déchiraient le ciel, en des bruits et des lumières.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué que Granger avait beaucoup changé et que la petite fille d'autrefois s'était transformée en une belle jeune femme sur d'elle et aux formes parfaites et cela l'agassait profondément.

Draco et elle partageaient les appartements de préfet en chef ce qui avait déclenché une terrible colère chez l'un et chez l'autre en début d'année. Jamais, avaient ils déclaré qu'ils sortiraient vivant de cette cohabitation.

C'était une idée de Dumbledore pour rapprocher les maisons. Si eux réussissaient à au moins se supporter et bien les rivalités diminueraient. Malgré leur caractère, ils firent contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. De toute manière, Hermione ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Elle était bien trop consciencieuse en ce qui concernait ses devoirs envers l'école.

Donc cette nuit, comme il se le rappelait, le ciel déversait des trombes d'eau contre les fenêtres du château. Il venait de rentrée de sa ronde. Le bruit et le déchaînement des éléments avaient toujours eu le don de l'apaiser car il reflétait son état intérieur. Quand il pénétra dans la salle commune, il vit une forme tremblante se blottissant dans le coin du mur à l'opposé de la grande bai en serrant une couverture sur elle.

Draco eut un sourire sadique. Enfin il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il s'avança et retira violemment le tissu créant un effet de peur qui fit poussé un cri de terreur. C'était elle, Hermione qui tremblait comme une petite fille. C'était risible pour lui.

- Tiens Miss je sais tout qui n'a soi disant peur de personne et de rien.

- Ferme la Malefoy. Articula t'elle avec difficulté

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage.

- Alors on pleure à cause de la pluie.

Mais cette fois, Hermione ne répondit pas.

Draco était descendu à sa hauteur pour faire peser un peu plus son regard sur elle. C'est alors que la main de la jeune fille se leva prête à donner une gifle à cet impertinent, prétentieux, arrogant et détestable jeune homme. Mais Draco voyant la chose arrivée fut plus rapide et bloqua le mouvement.

- Tu étais plus rapide en troisième année pour me donner un coup de poing. Franchement Granger, tu me déçois.

Il serra alors plus fort son poignet. Pour lui prouver que c'était lui qui dominait. Il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir. Elle pleurait encore plus mais toujours en silence. Il fut soudain captivé par ses grands yeux chocolat si tristes qui ne cessaient de le fixer en suppliant qu'il la laisse et qu'il s'en aille. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il l'avait tiré à lui et l'avait embrassé. Ils avaient gardé tous deux les yeux ouverts.

Puis Draco reprit ses esprits et repoussa la jeune fille sur le sol. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Comment avait il pu embrasser cette fille. Il était devenu fou. Il ne cessait de se dire :

- Rappel toi qui tu es ! Draco Malefoy, un sang pur. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de pervertir tes lèvres avec cette sang… fille.

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ni à réfléchir.

Hermione était restée sur le sol sans bouger. Elle venait de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait embrassé Draco Malefoy son pire ennemi. Elle resta là jusqu'au petit matin, oubliant sa peur mais en proie à de grandes interrogations pour essayer de comprendre.

Draco était dans sa chambre entrain de faire les cents pas il n'avait pas réussi à enlever ces images de sa tête ce qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien non plus à propos de tout cela car ses amis ne lui pardonneraient jamais ce geste.

Il sortit finalement de sa chambre et se retrouva en face d'une Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé et qui s'était endormie là. Elle était si belle comme ça.

Malefoy arrêt ça se dit-il. Il ne la réveilla pas et courut jusqu'au lac. L'eau glacée chasserait ses pensées impures qui envahissaient son esprit.

Le soleil était à son zénith.

Draco n'avait cessé de nager pendant tout ce temps afin d'oublier le baiser de la nuit.

Hermione s'était levée. Elle pensait avoir rêver mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle y resta une bonne heure. Quand Hermione en sortit et elle se retrouva face à Draco. Son regard était plus dur que d'habitude. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole et passa devant elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer

- Draco.

Le jeune homme la toisa du regard en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche.

- Comment oses tu m'appeler ainsi. Malgré l'erreur de cette nuit, rien n'a changé entre nous et je ne te permets pas d'utiliser un ton familier envers moi.

Hermione était confuse.

Draco rentra dans sa chambre. Son cœur faisait des bonds de joie. Jamais il n'avait entendu son prénom prononçait par quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère et cette douceur le bouleversait. Il essayait de lutter contre cette inclination impossible.

Hermione se rendit à la tour des Gryffondors pour retrouver Harry et Ron. En chemin, elle revoyait Draco. Il avait beaucoup grandit et la dépasser maintenant d'une bonne tête. Son corps était devenu celui d'un homme. Elle s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Mais la question qui revenait tout le temps était pourquoi. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle vit ses deux amis qui étaient en pleine partie d'échec version sorcier. C'était intense. Ils levèrent juste la tête pour faire un sourire à la jeune fille et replongèrent sur l'échiquier.

Ginny était avec son Neville.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Hermione s'était aperçue que le jeune homme maladroit mais courageux en pincée pour cette fille au caractère trempée et à la chevelure rousse. Et c'est au début de cette dernière année, qu'il trouva le courage de lui avouer. Ginny le savait mais elle avait attendu patiemment que celui-ci fasse le premier pas.

Hermione prit comme à son ordinaire un livre et s'installa sur le fauteuil rouge à côté de la fenêtre et mit son regard sur les mots qui s'alignaient. Tout aurait pu sembler idyllique mais en fait elle ne faisait que penser à une chose, le baiser avec Draco. Elle resta au moins une dizaine de minutes sur la même page. Impossible d'effacer ce qui s'était passé ou d'en parler à une autre personne pour soulager le poids de ses interrogations. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir et qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il l'avait fait. Cela l'obsédait. Elle se leva sans un mot et sortit comme une trombe dans le couloir traversant le château à une vitesse inhabituelle.

Hermione était devant le tableau qui la séparait de la personne qui avait les réponses à son questionnement. Elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce silencieuse. Draco était là. Les yeux, vagues, fixaient à travers la grande bai de leur salle commune, pensif et absent. Il ne l'avait pas perçue.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… Impossible de la chasser de mes pensées… Et quand bien même, je n'en ai pas le droit… Je suis un Malefoy... »

Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

« Courage, respire et fait lui face. »

- Qu'est ce que tu as Granger.

Hermione avait décidé d'être franche et de ne pas se laisser dévier du but qu'elle s'était fixée.

- Je dois te parler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Si bien au contraire.

- Tu crois quoi. Ce qui s'est passé est une erreur et c'est tout. Cela n'a aucune importance.

- Vraiment, alors pourquoi refuser de t'expliquer ?

Elle venait de marquer un point.

Draco se mit à hausser le ton. Mais Hermione restait imperturbable. Il n'y avait plus l'orage et elle avait retrouvé toute sa confiance

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas donnée les réponses dont j'ai besoin à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Draco perdait patience. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle car il avait peur de perdre tout contrôle.

Hermione continua de le provoquer. Elle s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Il s'agissait d'un duel. Celui qui perdait serait à la merci de l'autre. Elle devait le pousser à bout afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait plus que quelque centimètre entre eux. La tension était palpable.

Draco devait la repousser mais il n'en avait pas le désire. Il était Hypnotisé. Pourtant seule sa colère était visible.

- Granger, recule ou je vais devoir te faire mal pour que tu comprennes.

- Pourquoi tu hésites alors ? D'habitude tu ne t'embarrasse pas t'avertissement.

- Oui mais c'est différent. Tu es préfet en chef et si tu étais blessée ici. Le vieu fou serait forcément que c'est moi.

Hermione s'approcha encore. Draco céda en disant

- Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'attire des ennuis et que je perde du temps.

Il commença à partir mais Hermione n'était pas d'accord. D'un mouvement souple, elle se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et lui assena le coup de grâce.

- On fuit Malefoy ! dit elle en affichant un immense sourire.

Draco devait faire front et d'un geste brutale, il la poussa violement.

Dans sa chute, Hermione s'agrippa à lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, Draco au dessus d'elle. Elle sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Rien ne pouvait venir troubler cet instant hors du temps.

Draco résistait à son envie d'embrasser à nouveau Hermione. Il allait le faire quand il bascula sur le côté et regarda le plafond. Sa respiration était saccadée comme si il venait de faire un effort surhumain. Il se releva et partit dans sa chambre.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça. Pourquoi il agit comme ça. J'ai cru…. Oh je suis sure que c'est encore un de ses jeux…» Elle était furieuse et rentra à son tour dans sa chambre en claquant la porte pour qu'il l'entende.

Draco faisait encore des allés retours pour réfléchir.

« Mon pauvre tu perds la raison… Tu allais refaire la même bêtise que la nuit précédente… »

Il s'assit finalement sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… Quand je la vois comme tout à l'heure… je perds tout contrôle et je n'ai qu'une envie l'embrasser… Il faut que je redevienne moi… »

Draco sortit en trombe de sa chambre et partit en direction du parc. Il avait besoin d'être loin d'elle. Dorénavant il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne le même comportement qu'avant. Il devait jouer un rôle même si cela ne lui plaisait plus. Mais il devait l'éloigner à tout prix de lui. Il ressentit alors un froid encore plus mordant que d'habitude dans son être comme si il venait de perdre la dernière flamme qui réchauffait son corps depuis toutes ces années. Il avait si mal mais il ne devait plus penser à ça…

Soudain Draco fut tiré de ses souvenirs d'école par la fenêtre qui s'ouvra sous la violence de l'orage. Il alla la refermait et observa les éclairs repartant ainsi dans les méandres de sa mémoire…

A cette époque, les attaques des Mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus pressantes. Petit à petit, elles se rapprochaient de Poudlard. La guerre ne tarderait plus.

Draco était acerbe comme jamais avec Hermione surtout devant les autres. Dans leurs appartements, il attendait de l'entendre partir et rentrer très tard pour l'éviter. Ils ne communiquaient que par mot interposé pour échanger des propos sur leur travail. Mais cela ne pouvait durer qu'un temps.

Au mois de Mars, Dumbledore décida d'organiser une réunion pour décider de certains points avec les professeurs et bien évidement avec les deux préfets en chef.

Draco était nerveux, cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'Hermione. Le trouble qu'il avait ressentit au mois de décembre n'avait pas diminué du fait de l'éloignement mais bien au contraire, il avait empiré. Il était obsédé le jour et la nuit par l'image de la gryffondore. Rien n'avait su apaiser ce manque d'elle qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de sa chair.

Hermione était furieuse après Malefoy. Elle souffrait beaucoup à cause de la dureté du jeune homme. Mais la question Pourquoi ne l'avait pas quittée malgré ses efforts.

La réunion se déroula dans un silence inhabituel. Chacun écoutait les propos tenus par le directeur.

- Par conséquent et vu le danger qui se rapproche. Je voudrais suspendre la plus part des cours afin que vous entraîniez les élèves à se défendre lors d'une attaque éventuelle de l'école par Voldemort et ses troupes. Que tous ceux qui sont d'accords, lève la main…. La proposition est acceptée à l'unanimité. Merci.

Tout le monde baissa la main et sortit sauf Draco qui resta assis un moment encore. Le poids devenait trop lourd pour lui. L'avoir revue n'avait pas calmé les choses et cette séparation était insupportable. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Si vous voulez m'en parler je suis là.

- Professeur …

- Oui…

- Je suis perdu. Dit il la voix serrée. Depuis quelques temps, je suis dépassé. Je me rends compte que des gens vont être tués du fait que certains ont décidé qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ma tête est pleine de questions aux quelles je ne trouve pas de réponse. Et si j'en parle à quelqu'un, mon père…

- Vous grandissez et agissez enfin par vous-même. Justement vous n'êtes plus sous influence.

- C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je sois préfet avec elle.

Draco n'osait même pas prononcer son nom.

- Exactement. En vivant près de Melle Granger, vous vous êtes aperçu qu'elle n'était pas différente de vous. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous changeriez jusqu'à ce point.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Allons monsieur Malefoy, c'est à vous de trouver la réponse. Moi je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir le chemin.

En disant cela, le directeur posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il fixa de son regard bleu Draco et ajouta en partant

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce qu'on ressent.

Draco fut surpris de cette réflexion. Comment le directeur pouvait savoir son trouble. Vraiment c'était un homme stupéfiant. Il était maintenant seul face à lui-même et les mots prirent alors tout leur sens.

Draco Malefoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. C'était une évidence.

Cette vérité apaisa d'un seul coup son être torturé.

Draco s'expliquerait avec Hermione ce soir, quand elle rentrerait de sa ronde. Son avenir dépendrait de cette conversation qu'il aurait avec elle.

Hermione avait rejoint ses amis et leur avait annoncé les nouvelles dispositions.

Ron, Neville étaient fous de joie. Cela voulait dire plus de potions avec Rogue. Depuis toujours la plus part des élèves étaient terrorisés par ce professeur au regard froid et à la mine antipathique. C'était normal c'était le directeur de Serpentard. Ce poste lui convenait tout à fait car il était un ancien élève de cette maison aussi sinistre et amer que lui.

Hermione resta un long moment avec ses amis et puis ensuite ils allèrent manger.

Les discutions furent moins animés du fait que le directeur avait annoncé les changements qui prenaient effet immédiatement. Malgré son calme, Dumbledore semblait inquiet quand on observait ses yeux attentivement. Mais quelqu'un d'autre observait au fond de la salle Draco.

Les heures semblèrent longues pour le serpentard. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans sa chambre attendant le retour d'Hermione.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait. D'habitude cela ne dure pas autant. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé. Elle sera bien obligée de rentrer. »

Il n'avait pas fini de penser cela que le tableau s'ouvrit et se referma sur elle.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à voir Draco. D'ordinaire, il rentrait plus tard ou s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour l'éviter. Là, il était assis et avait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle continua à se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre quand elle entendit

- Granger.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit.

Draco s'était levé et s'approché de la cheminée.

Hermione avança à nouveau vers la porte.

- Attends. Il faut que je te parle

- Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que je ne suis qu'une sale sang de bourbe, que tu me détestes et que tu as hâte de voir Voldemort me supprimer.

A ces mots, Draco avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle pouvait y lire de l'angoisse ce qui l'a surpris.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Ton père est un mangemort et toi tu vas le devenir. Alors qu'est ce qui m'empêche de parler ainsi.

- Moi

- Et pourquoi ?

- …

- Pas de réponse. Cela n'est pas étonnant. Tu ne me réponds jamais. Je m'en vais. Peut-être un jour, tu assumeras.

Hermione en avait assez de ce petit jeu. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle sentit une main la retenir et l'attirait. Elle se retrouva coller contre le torse de Draco. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'embrassa passionnément.

Draco se décolla et regarda la réaction de la jeune fille.

Hermione était là et ne savait pas quoi faire. La seule chose qu'elle pu c'est dire ce fameux

- Pourquoi ?

Et pour une fois, Draco lui répondit.

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Si c'est un de tes tours Malefoy. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Non je suis sérieux Hermione.

C'était la première fois, qu'il employait son prénom. C'était étrange. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui

- Mais as-tu pensé que ce ne serait peut-être pas mon cas.

Draco ne se démonta pas et dis en la fixant.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé d'embrasser une seconde fois.

Hermione se mit à rougir.

Draco se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? Demanda soudain Hermione le regard inquiet.

- Nous avons un allié.

- Qui ?

- Dumbledore. Il avait comprit avant toi et avant moi que les choses changeraient entre nous.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça irait quand même jusqu'au fait que je tombe amoureux de toi. Mais il savait que cela me transformerait.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu croire que Dumbledore était l'instigateur mais cela expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année…

Une horloge sonna dix heures du soir.

Draco quitta sa chaise et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas très faim comme chaque soir. Il sortit une veille tasse avec de l'eau chaude et y rajouta un sachet instantané de soupe. C'était le seul repas que son corps accepté encore. Il le réchauffa en quelques secondes et retourna à la table s'installant sur la chaise en fasse de la fenêtre….

Il se souvenait comme Hermione et lui étaient heureux pendant cette courte période. Comment ils avaient décider de garder le secret vivant un jour à la fois sans penser au choix que chacun devrait faire jusqu'au jour où Lucius Malefoy vint rendre visite à son fils. C'était en Avril. C'était un samedi. Sinon il aurait pu voir le nouvel enseignement que les élèves recevaient. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur qu'il croisa en chemin.

- Bonjour Dumbledore. Dit il en inclinant la tête

- Malefoy répondit le directeur. Que désirez vous ?

- Voir mon fils Draco.

- Bien je vais l'envoyer chercher.

- Dite lui que je l'attends dans le parc.

- Très bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall manifesta sa présence devant la porte des préfets en chef.

- Monsieur Malefoy, votre père vous attend dans le parc pour vous voir.

En entendant ces mots, le sang de Draco se glaça. Si il venait c'est que la guerre était proche et qu'il venait lui annoncer qu'il allait recevoir la marque.

- Merci professeur. J'y vais de ce pas.

Hermione n'était pas là. Elle était partie faire des recherches à la bibliothèque heureusement.

C'était une belle journée pourtant.

Mais aux yeux de Draco s'était une journée qui marquait la fin de sa liberté à peine acquise. Il s'avança jusqu'à un banc de pierre blanche où son père était assis.

- Bonjour père.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Comment vas-tu fils ?

- Très bien père.

- Parfait.

Lucius regarda de droite à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne les épiait.

- L'heure est proche où le maître va venir reprendre la place qui lui revient et nous nous aurons la chance d'assister et de participer à ce fait historique.

- Oui père. Quand aura lieu l'attaque ?

- Je te le ferai savoir la veille et tu recevras la marque le soir même de notre victoire.

- Comme vous voulez père.

- Par contre je vais te charger d'une mission. Tu vas surveiller Dumbledore, Potter et ses deux amis. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils mettent leur nez dans nos affaires. As-tu compris ?

- Oui père.

- Parfait. Au revoir fils.

- Au revoir père.

Lucius quitta Draco sans une marque d'affection pour lui. C'était comme ça chez eux. Ne rien montrait, rester froid, dur et distant.

Draco bouillonnait intérieurement par contre. Recevoir la marque c'était impensable. Tout avait changé en lui. Comment allait il se sortir de cela. Avertir Dumbledore et surtout agir normalement car il savait que sinon son père serait avertit.

Draco commença aussi à avoir peur pour Hermione. Comment allait il faire pour la protéger et la garder loin de l'action. Elle arrivait toujours à deviner ses pensées comme si elle avait fait de la télépathie pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité le lien, si récent entre eux, était très profond et c'était ça qui faisait qu'elle le comprenait mieux que personne.

Le mois de Mai fit son apparition trop vite au goût de Draco. Il ne cessait de retourner les paroles de son père et aussi les conseils prodigués par Dumbledore quand il lui avait rapporté l'entretient et les nouvelles qu'il avait eu par son père. Il ne montrait pas son inquiétude et essayait de vivre ses instants de liberté qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Leur couple devenait de plus en plus solide au fil des jours.

Hermione ne supportait plus de garder le secret envers ses amis et elle avait trop vécu avec eux pour continuer à garder le silence sur le fait que Draco et elle s'aimaient. Elle en fit part à ce dernier sans attendre sa réponse ou son accord. Il ne manifesta aucune objection car le temps leur était à tous compté maintenant. Il leur dirait aussi ce qu'il savait a près tout, ils en avaient le droit. Cela les concernait bien plus que n'importe quel autre élève.

- Ce soir, invite les à venir dans nos appartements. Je resterai dans ma chambre au début et ensuite je vous rejoindrai et on leur annoncera ensemble. Puis je vous dirai certaines choses dont seul Dumbledore est au courant pour l'instant. Lui dit le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais avec Dumbledore que je ne sais pas encore demanda Hermione intriguée.

- Je te le dirai ce soir avec les autres.

Draco embrassa Hermione et partit rapidement. Ce qui l'attendait ce soir allait être rude et il savait qu'Hermione ferait tout pour le faire parler si il restait là avec elle. Il partit alors pour ses premiers cours de la matinée sans passer par la grande salle.

Hermione n'avait rien eu le temps d'ajouter que Draco s'était volatilisée. Elle rejoignit la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Toute la bande devait déjà être là-bas. Ron devait s'empifré et parlait de Quidditch avec Harry. Neville et Ginny recoulait sûrement.

Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus durs envers les élèves même les premières années devaient assimiler un programme bien chargé pour leur âge.

La journée se déroula sous un effort sans relâche.

A la fin des cours, Hermione invita toute la bande à venir ce soir dans ses appartements. Elle avait quelque chose de très important à leurs annoncer. Tous étaient intrigués et acceptèrent avec joie ce moment présumé de détente.

Hermione retourna dans son dortoir. Quand Draco y rentra, Hermione était assise sur le canapé. Elle lui dit que tout le monde serait là dans peu de temps. Il entra donc dans sa chambre et se mit d'accord pour en sortir une demi heure après qu'ils soient présents. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser pour lui donner confiance et la laissa dans la salle commune.

Hermione fit apparaître des jus de citrouilles, des bonbons et des gâteaux afin que l'atmosphère soit détendue au maximum.

On frappa, c'était eux.

Hermione était aussi nerveuse que le soir de sa répartition en première année.

Ginny et Neville furent les premiers suivis ensuite de Ron et Harry en retard comme toujours. Ron voyant les bonnes choses se jeta dessus. Chacun buvait et mangeait. Mais une personne n'était pas aussi détendue que les autres.

- Bon Mione, on est tous là. Que voulais tu nous dire de si important qui ne pouvait être dit ailleurs qu'ici ? Demanda Harry sous le regard des autres qui se posaient sur la jeune fille

- Et bien, voilà., depuis quelques temps je vois quelqu'un.

- Chest vrai ? Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Oui

- Super Mione Ajouta Ginny.

- Qui est ce ? Krump ?

- Non. C'est un élève d'ici et vous le connaissez

Hermione observait la réaction des ses amis quand Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ajouta

- C'est moi.

- Malefoy vraiment ! Jamais Mione sortirait avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre…

- Harry, il dit vrai.

Soudain des mines déconfites et de la colère apparurent sur les visages.

- Mais t'es folle. Tu sais de qui on parle là. De ce … Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire d'ailleurs. S'écria Ron.

- Il t'a donné un philtre c'est ça ? S'empressa d'ajouter Ginny.

- Non.

Harry était fou de rage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'égard de son ennemi qui avait osé poser son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

Sentant la situation s'envenimé, Draco décida de jeter un sort pour empêcher quiconque de sortir avant que les explications ne soient terminées. Maxima colla sortit de sa bouche et l'entrée de la salle commune fut scellée.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait.

- Et bien personne ne sortira tant que tout ne sera pas dit.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

- Non

Harry s'approcha dangereusement, baguette en main. C'est Hermione qui s'interposa. Les autres étant encore sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Ecoute Potter. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es pas d'accord c'est ton choix. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ok. Hermione est ton amie alors fais lui confiance.

Harry était abasourdi par ce discours inattendu et plongea ses yeux dans le regard suppliant d'Hermione.

Il raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la visite de son père et la demande que celui-ci lui a formulé à leur encontre.

Harry ne décollerait pas et ne croyait en aucun cas Malefoy.

Hermione et Ginny se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

Le serpentard ajouta que Dumbledore était au courant et qu'il lui avait dit de faire comme si personne à l'école ne se doutait de quelque chose. il ajouta que si Harry avait besoin de confirmation, il n'avait qu'à demander au vieu sorcier. Il leva sa baguette pour rompre le sort contre la porte et ajouta

- Vous savez tout maintenant faites ce que vous voulez.

Chacun sortit de la pièce laissant Draco et Hermione seuls.

La jeune fille vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps tremblé. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience que d'ici peu, certains d'entre eux allaient mourir. Elle savait que c'était inévitable. Elle murmura

- Tu sais pour quand c'est ?

- Bientôt. Mais pas exactement.

- J'ai peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai.

- Oui mais toi, qui te protégera ?

Il eut un sourire quand il entendit cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut différent. Mélange de peur et d'amour.

Hermione leva la tête afin que leur regard se croisse et dans ce silence, Draco su ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la serra plus fort contre son torse. Il se pencha et délicatement la souleva pour la porter sur son lit. Il l'y déposa toujours sans un mot. Elle l'attira à lui. Ce fut leur unique nuit ensemble…

Il était tard mais Draco ne pouvait oublier. Il revivait tous ses événements. Les sentiments, qu'il avait éprouvés lors de cette septième année, étaient aussi intenses même tant de temps après.

L'homme qu'il était, si usé par les épreuves, se rendit dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Elle n'était pas en meilleur état que le reste de son logement. Le lit était d'une place. Dessus il y avait une boule de poils orange, seul souvenir de cette être aimé. Il la caressa.

Pattenrond s'étira. Il n'avait plus la vivacité de sa jeunesse. Il s'allongea à côté et le chat se rendormit tandis que son maître vivait une fois de plus les derniers instants de cette lutte finale.

Ce premier Juin était une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Draco tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux afin de profiter de ce qu'il venait de cette nuit qu'il venait de partager. Pourtant, quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre. Il ne bougea pas. Les coups continuèrent. Il fut bien obliger de se lever afin de la laisser encore un peu en paix au pays des songes. En y allant, il reconnut le hibou de son père cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il récupéra le bout de papier et caressa le rapace qui s'envola aussi tôt.

Ca y était. Il déroula le parchemin et lu dessus « Demain ». La bataille, qu'ils redoutaient tous, était en marche et plus rien ne pourrait changer. Le destin de beaucoup était scellé. Il lança un regard vers Hermione. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement effrayé. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore en tenant fermement cette maudite lettre.

Draco prononça le mot de passe et n'attendit pas en bas que la gargouille est finie de tournoyer. Il criait :

- Professeur Dumbledore. Professeur.

Le directeur était là assis à son bureau et réfléchissait.

- Oui M Malefoy ?

- C'est demain, professeur.

- Draco, ce n'est pas en brûlant toutes vos forces maintenant que vous pourrez repousser l'inévitable.

C'était la première fois que le vieu sorcier employait son prénom ce qui le fit reprendre son calme ordinaire.

- Je l'annoncerai au petit déjeuner et vous réunissez Melle granger et les sous-préfet et dite leur qu'une attaque de Voldemort et imminente et qu'il se prépare à calmer la panique de certains élèves.

- Très bien.

Draco quitta le bureau et retourna à sa chambre.

Hermione dormait encore.

Il la réveilla en douceur au début mais vu la gravité de la situation, il la pressa un peu plus. Elle comprit que l'heure était grave. Une larme coula sur son visage sans que Draco ne la vit. Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux trahissaient ses sentiments d'injustice.

Draco lui raconta ce que le directeur leurs avait demandés de faire.

Ils se rendirent rapidement au dortoir des sous-préfet dont la plus part étaient déjà levés. Ils commencèrent à donner quelques instructions et à leur dire qu'il y aurait une réunion où un des deux sous préfet de chaque maison viendrait y être et un qui resterait avec les élèves. Cependant ils leurs demandèrent en attendant de descendre rapidement afin d'être avec les autres.

Draco et Hermione se séparèrent afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Elle alla chercher Harry afin de l'informer se la situation et pour qu'il prévienne tous les élèves de l'AD et qu'ils aident à préparer la défense du château.

En la voyant arrivé, il croyait qu'elle allait le persuader de donner une chance à son petit ami mais quand il vit son air grave, il sut que quelque chose de beaucoup plus important se jouait.

Draco était dans la grande salle et vérifiait que les élèves ne perdent pas trop de temps pour s'installer. Il alla voir ensuite les professeurs pour savoir si il y avait d'autres taches.

Dumbledore venait d'arriver. On sentait que tout s'accélérait. Une fois tout le monde là, le directeur prit la parole et expliqua le danger ainsi que les nouvelles consignes. Les élèves étaient, surtout pour les plus jeunes, apeurés.

A la fin du repas, chacun s'exécuta dans un silence quasi religieux.

Les deux préfets en chef ainsi que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, qui étaient arrivés, ainsi que ceux de l'AD se réunirent avec Dumbledore et les professeurs afin d'élaborer un plan pour faire face à l'attaque du lendemain.

Pendant des heures, plusieurs pistes furent explorées mais la solution qui en découlait ne convenait jamais. Les nerfs étaient à vifs et le ton entre certains montait facilement.

Dumbledore se leva et imposa le silence tout en restant calme comme à son habitude. Il ordonna à tous les élèves d'aller se reposer tandis qu'il élaborerait une tactique avec les professeurs et les aurores présents.

La plus part obéirent. Seuls Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville sortirent sans grandes convictions.

C'est là qu'Hermione leurs dit :

- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Moi en tout cas, je ne pourrai pas me reposer sans savoir.

- Moi non plus, ajoutèrent Ginny et Neville en cœur.

Harry et Draco, eux se fixaient sans baisser les yeux. Une étincelle aurait suffit à les faire exploser.

Ron ne disait rien de peur que les deux garçons ne s'en prennent à lui.

Hermione en avait assez.

- Ca suffit tous les deux. Nous avons d'autres chosent plus grave à régler.

- Mais… Dirent les garçons en se tournant vers Hermione.

- On a plus le temps pour ça, renchérit elle. Il faut trouver ce que nous allons faire demain. Vous savez très bien que Dumbledore, évitera de nous mettre en danger mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions les choses en main. A leur faites un effort.

On dirait que McGonagall venait de prendre possession du corps d'Hermione et tous se mirent à rire sauf Draco et Harry qui baissèrent la tête comme deux petit garçons pris sur le faite.

- Allons dans la salle sur demande pour réfléchir. Dit Ron.

- Bonne idée. Nous serons tranquille. Déclara Neville.

Les jeunes gens s'y rendirent le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention même si il n'y avait que les fantômes dans les couloirs.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils échafaudèrent des solutions afin d'atteindre Voldemort rapidement et de le supprimer. Mais aucunes ne leurs convenaient réellement.

Petit à petit, la fatigue se fit sentir. Il fallait qu'ils dorment au moins une ou deux heures afin d'être opérationnel dans ce dernier combat qui scellerait l'avenir de tous.

Ginny et Neville restèrent tandis que les autres rentrèrent à leur dortoir.

Draco était nerveux et admirait le parc à travers la grande bai vitrée.

Hermione avait les yeux posés sur lui. Elle se rapprocha et pausa sa tête contre son épaule.

Le silence en disait beaucoup plus que s'ils avaient prononcé des mots.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Quand il la regarda, il la trouva si pâle comme si la mort avait déjà mis son linceul sur la femme qu'il aimait. Il était hors de question que cela arrive.

L'aurore fit apparaître ses premiers rayons.

Draco et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé, figés comme sur un tableau.

- Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Il faut y aller.

- Je sais

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Trop concentré sur ce qui allait se passer. Ils allaient passer le tableau quand McGonagall tapa et hurla :

- Ils arrivent. Dépêchez vous. Voldemort et son armée…

Draco et Hermione rejoignirent le tumulte des élèves pour la plus part déjà dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore se leva et leurs dit quelques phrases afin de calmer et de donner les ordres pour la bataille. Il ajouta ces quelques mots qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui résonnèrent dans la tête des élèves.

- Pas de pitié car eux n'en n'auront aucunes pour vous.

Le directeur posa alors son regard sur Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco pendant que les autres se mettaient aux places qu'on leurs avait assigné sous la direction des professeurs.

-Votre but est de rester en vie. Ne jouez pas les Héros et restait bien sur vos gardes mes enfants.

- Oui Professeur.

Dumbledore alla prendre position avec les autres. Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et la grande porte de bois s'ouvrit.

Tous les combattants avancèrent avec leur arme en main.

A l'horizon, on pouvait distinguer les premières ombres des adversaires avec à leur tête leur sinistre chef tel des sauterelles qui détruisent tout sur leur passages et qui se rapprochaient petit à petit des environs du lac

Le soleil qui avait apparu plutôt, se cachait maintenant derrière d'épais nuages sombres. La pluie commença à tomber transformant la terre en boue. Les cœurs battaient, les gorges étaient sèches et les estomacs serrés.

La peur pouvait se ressentir sur chaque centimètre de peau.

Les vagues de cette marais humaine commercèrent à s'entre choquer.

Des jets de lumières verts, bleus et rouges faisaient un ballet multicolore dans cette ambiance grisâtre. Le sang coula et son odeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. C'était la première fois pour beaucoup qu'ils la découvraient. Des élèves tombèrent de tous côtés. Des cris s'élevèrent et les larmes parcouraient les visages.

Harry se retrouva en face de Bellatrix, la meurtrière de Sirius. Quand il la vit sa haine se décupla car c'était elle qui l'avait privé du dernier être qui pouvait s'assimiler à sa famille. La lutte était sans pitié.

Ron, Ginny et Neville étaient venus à la rescousse d'un groupe d'élèves beaucoup plus jeunes en grande difficulté.

Les professeurs et la plus part des septième années étaient en avant. La plus part des serpentards avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort mais certains, malgré leurs idées, n'étaient pas capables de tuer des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient depuis tant d'années.

Hermione et Draco était proche l'un de l'autre.

Petit à petit, il n'y avait plus de séparation entre les deux camps.

C'est là que Lucius Malefoy se trouva en face. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils l'avait trahit pour cette fille. Il allait lui faire payer. Il appela d'autres mangemorts.

Draco et Hermione furent séparés.

Lucius vociférait vers le jeune homme blond mais la préfette n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme devait se concentrer car elle était menacée par deux jeunes gens à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

Les corps continuaient à tomber.

Dean, Luna et Collin étaient déjà à terre, morts.

Les cris redoublaient.

Harry venait de jeter l'Ava Kedavra sur Bellatrix qui s'effondra en hurlant. Quand il se tourna, il vit Voldemort à quelques mètres de lui.

Le survivant se fraya un chemin entre les différents combattants. Il marcha d'un pas sûr vers le monstre qui avait tué ses parents seize ans plus tôt et qui lui avait infligé cette célèbre cicatrice sur son front. Il devait en finir au plus vite. Beaucoup étaient déjà tombés. Il ne voulait plus voir d'autre jeune vie gâchée.

Hermione avait réussit à stupéfixer un de ses assaillants et venait d'éviter le doloris de l'autre.

Draco et son père s'affrontaient toujours en se toisant du regard. Quelques sorts avaient été échangés.

Il fallait qu'elle se presse afin de l'aider. Mais le deuxième était plus malin. Il lui lança un doloris qu'elle reçut en pleine poitrine. Malgré la douleur, elle resta debout pour faire front et lança à son tour un sort qui colla son adversaire à terre. Elle finit par s'effondrer à genou sous l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Draco la vit. Son souffle fut coupé, quelques secondes, par la peur de la perdre pour toujours.

Lucius se mit à rire en voyant son fils si pitoyable à ses yeux.

Draco furieux serra sa baguette et lança le sort impardonnable mortel au même instant qu'Harry sur Voldemort. Un nuage de fumée se souleva. Il ne restait plus que Draco et Harry debout.

Les derniers mangemorts voyant cela s'enfuir.

Draco se précipita sur Hermione. Elle était encore vivante mais sans trop d'énergie. Il était soulagé.

Hermione entendit un son inaudible et vit un éclair vert partir de la baguette du père de Draco avant qu'il s'effondre. Elle le poussa alors avec ses dernières forces et prit de plein fouet le jet.

Un cri déchira le silence qui venait à peine de naître.

Harry, Ron, Ginny se précipitèrent.

Draco se releva et la prit dans ses bras en criant pourquoi. Les larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille inanimée.

Les yeux chocolat de Hermione grands ouverts vers le ciel où le soleil commença à se montrer entre deux nuages. Elle n'était plus…

Harry tomba aussi à genoux près du corps de son amie tandis que Ginny s'écroula dans les bras de son frère.

Voyant la détresse du jeune homme, le survivant posa une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune serpentard leva la tête vers lui. Il était assommé. Sa vie venait de perdre tout sens. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il vive….

Draco s'était levé regardant Harry.

Celui-ci comprit…

C'est la dernière fois qu'on vit Draco Malefoy…

Malgré le temps, une larme coula sur la joue de Draco.

Cette journée l'avait amené à ce semblant de vie qu'il avait à présent. Il était devenu anonyme parmi les anonymes, refusant tout contact avec le reste du monde. Même si la vie avait reprit petit à petit ses droits pour les autres, les blessures, qu'il avait reçues, étaient bien trop profondes.

Il finit par s'endormir comme d'ordinaire.

Le lendemain, comme après chaque anniversaire, sur la tombe d'Hermione Granger, on trouva une rose blanche. Seuls quelques personnes savaient qu'il s'agissait de la marque du seul amour de la vie de la jeune fille.

Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Draco Malefoy fit ce geste.

On le retrouva, bien des années plus tard un matin, couché sur la tombe.

Toute sa vie, il lui avait été fidèle.

On l'enterra auprès d'elle afin que, plus jamais, les deux amoureux ne soient séparés.

Fin


	2. 1

Je tiens à dire à **_InsolementJu_******que j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai relu toute mon histoire et j'ai essayé de supprimer toutes les fautes qu'ils pouvaient y avoir encore. J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai aussi un peu amélioré certaine partie en aérant plus et changeant deux ou trois mots par ci par là.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire….

Enchantra83

P.S : J'ai ajouté ce second chapitre car j'avais oublié de faire l'annonce. L'erreur et réparait. N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres ones-shot : Une simple nuit, Ma dernière Chance, Espérances, En bas des marches, Je me souviens, Je vais bientôt mourir et ma fic en cours « On ne connaît jamais son ennemi » dont 20 chapitres sont déjà en ligne.


End file.
